Bambi's Christmas
by Trunks6
Summary: Bambi and his father have their first Christmas together...


Bambi's Christmas  
  
"Bambi, come here." The Great Prince called.  
  
Bambi lifted his head and looked in his father's direction.  
  
"Comming!" He called.  
  
Bambi took off at a run, the snow being thrown in every direction as he trampled through the drifts.   
  
The Great Prince watched as Bambi made his way toward him. He saw a happy expression on his face and was glad.   
  
"What is it daddy?" Bambi asked as he came to a stop.  
  
"Look at that up there." The Great Prince said, his breath turning white in the cold air as he looked up.  
  
There was a bright star shining brightly in the sky overhead.  
  
"What's that?" Bambi asked as he gazed upward.   
  
"A star that makes its appearance once every year." The Great Prince explained.  
  
"What does it mean?" Bambi asked.  
  
"A King who is greater than you or I has been born." The Great Prince replied.  
  
"Greater than you...?" Bambi gasped.   
  
"Yes, he watches over us all. Me, you and your mother." The Great Prince contrinued.  
  
"Mother..." Bambi started.  
  
The Great Prince looked down at Bambi. Their eyes met.  
  
"Oh, daddy..." Bambi started to cry.  
  
".....Come here....Come here...." The Great Prince whispered.  
  
Bambi buried his face in his father's chest. The Great Prince wrapped his head around his first born.   
  
"Shhh...its ok...I'm here." The Great Prince whispered into his son's ear as Bambi wept.  
  
"Daddy." Bambi started, fighting hard get control of himself.  
  
It had been a year since his mother had been killed.  
  
After a few minutes Bambi calmed down and his father licked his face, drying away his tears.  
  
"You can be sad, its ok, real bucks have to cry." The Great Prince said.  
  
The Great Prince looked around in the cold dark forrest that surround them as the snow gently fell. He then looked down at his child.  
  
"I miss her too son, but that star up there offers us hope." The Great Prince explained.  
  
"How?" Bambi asked.  
  
The Great Prince's gazed returned to the star.  
  
"Years ago, long before you or I were born, a savior was born, and to signify that birth there was a star in the sky and creatures all over the forest rejoiced." He explained.  
  
"So, what did this savor look like?" Bambi asked.  
  
The Great Prince looked down at his son.  
  
"No creature of the forest really knows, but we do know that he was a yearling just as you are." The Great Prince said.  
  
"You mean a fawn?" Bambi asked.  
  
"Yes. That's how we define it. Other animals refer to this savior as a cub, kitten, puppy or calf." The Great Prince said in a stern voice.  
  
"Daddy...where did this savior come from?" Bambi asked.   
  
"You ask a lot of questions don't you son." The Great Prince pointed out.  
  
"I'm curious." Bambi answered.  
  
"Well alright son, he came from the same place that you came from before you were born." The Great Prince explained.  
  
"Where is this place?" Bambi asked.  
  
"Well I can't be for certain, but I know that your mother is there right now." The Great Prince said.  
  
"She's alive then?" Bambi asked.  
  
"Yes, we just can't see her." The Great Prince answered.  
  
Bambi looked around at the dark woods, they were alone and the only light came from the moon and the stars which dotted the sky.   
  
A cold breeze whistled through the trees and sent a shiver down his spine. Bambi got underneath his father for warmth.  
  
The Great Prince looked down at Bambi.  
  
"I think we should head back son." The Great Prince said.  
  
"Yes, daddy." Bambi agreed.   
  
When the arrived back at the thicket, Bambi eagerly ate up the stash of bark they had collected that morning. When he had finished he laid down next to his father.   
  
"Daddy, where did I come from?" Bambi asked.  
  
The Great Prince's ears perked up and he looked at his son.   
  
"Why do you ask that? The Great Prince asked.  
  
"Well, where did mother go after she died?" Bambi asked again.  
  
The Great Prince sighed.  
  
"Well, get comfortable and I'll tell you." The Great Prince said.  
  
Bambi then stretched out and snuggled against his father.   
  
"Life and death walk side by side together." The Great Prince started.  
  
"Why?" Bambi asked.  
  
"I've asked myself that same question son, and the answer I came up with is that I don't have to know all the answers." The Great Prince explained.  
  
"Oh." Bambi realized.  
  
"If you want to know where you came from, I'll tell you." The Great Prince said.  
  
"Alright." Bambi agreed.  
  
"When I was your age Bambi, I had a friend just like your friend Feline." The Great Prince explained.  
  
"A female deer?" Bambi asked.  
  
"Yes, your mother." The Great Prince replied.  
  
The Great Prince took a deep breath for what he was about to explain next.  
  
"Now, when a buck and a doe make love together, they produce a child. That was what happened when I made love to your mother two years ago." The Great Prince said.  
  
Bambi blinked.  
  
"How do deer make love?" Bambi asked.  
  
The Great Prince chuckled.  
  
"It's not exactly something I should explain after you've eaten. You might get an upset stomach." The Great Prince said.  
  
"Oh, I won't." Bambi stampered.   
  
"Well, all right. Its a process we call sex." The Great Prince said.  
  
Bambi fixed his eyes on his father.   
  
"Son, its the most wonderful thing that your mother and I experienced together. And from it....we got you." The Great Prince said.  
  
"Really? Is that how I was born?" Bambi asked.  
  
"Yes, you were at one time part of me, and at one time you were part of your mother. When we joined together, you were created." The Great Prince explained.  
  
The Great Prince fixed his gaze on his son.  
  
"Son, one day you will have sex with a female deer and have children of your own." The Great Prince explained.  
  
"Is that going to be my job?" Bambi asked.  
  
"Yes, but in order to have children you have to fall in love with someone first." The Great Prince said.  
  
"Why?" Bambi asked.  
  
"If you had sex with anyone you don't love, than you will create children in sin." The Great Prince said.  
  
"Your mother and I loved eachother and we still do. We fell in love first, than we had sex, and look how good you turned out because of that." The Great Prince said.  
  
Bambi thought about that for a moment.  
  
"You're right daddy." Bambi agreed.  
  
"Son, it's not easy to fall in love sometimes. You have to get to know someone before you do fall in love. And you should beware of others who will try and steal your would be mate away from you." The Great Prince explained.  
  
"Alright," Bambi replied.  
  
Then Bambi rembered.   
  
"But dad, what about mom?" Bambi asked.  
  
"You mean where is she now?" The Great Prince replied.  
  
"Yeah." Bambi said.   
  
"She's with the one who was born this night." The Great Prince said.  
  
"She is?" Bambi asked.  
  
"Yes, and I will join her when I die and so will you." The Great Prince explained.  
  
"You mean, when my life is finished I'll see her again?" Bambi said with tear drops forming in his eyes.  
  
The Great Prince licked his son's face.  
  
"Yes and at that time we can finally be a family." The Great Prince said.   
  
"Why couldn't we have been a family while she was alive?" Bambi asked.  
  
"I have to protect the forest, to keep you alive and safe." The Great Prince explained.  
  
"Why?" Bambi asked.  
  
"You'll have to do this too one day." The Great Prince said.  
  
"I will?" Bambi asked.   
  
"If you love your children you will." The Great Prince said.  
  
Bambi looked at his father.  
  
"Daddy. I love you." Bambi said.  
  
"I love you too son." The Great Prince replied.  
  
He licked his son's face as the chistmas snow fell outside the thicket. 


End file.
